brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Mr.Brick
Mr.Brick the Brick ' *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Cligra (Talk) 02:09, November 6, 2011 |} Nananananan Batman. (Oh, and I had to delete the image you uploaded as it had a watermark on.) - - Lest we forget - CJC 16:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :It had a big thing saying stuff along the lines of "CONFIDENTIAL" - - Lest we forget - CJC 16:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * . - - Lest we forget - CJC 16:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :* Click the link. - - Lest we forget - CJC 17:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::* Type something like "hello". - - Lest we forget - CJC 17:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * What do you mean? You just talk to whoever is there about whatever... - - Lest we forget - CJC 17:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * I guess its not working then. - - Lest we forget - CJC 17:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Edits I am sorry to say this, but I have noticed that you have been editing several pages and adding no new content and haven't changed them in any way at all. If you continue to do this, you will recieve an official warning. Several official warnings will lead to a block. Thanks! 20:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :As an example, with 6858 Catwoman's Catcycle, it seems as though you ::1. Removed a period. ::2. Added two periods. ::3. Removed one of those periods :Do you have an explanation for such? And I am not going to block you just for that, and really, this isn't an excuse to get another admin to block ''me. 20:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It is considered unproductive and badge farming. If I catch you doing it again, it will be considered an official warning. Three of these warnings will lead to a three day block. Find something productive to do. 20:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::You can't block me, you'd have to be an admin. P.S. sign your edits on talk pages with ~~~~ 19:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fine, why don't you try getting an admin to block me then. And when you leave a message on a talk page, putting '''~~~~ at the end of your post. It will create a signature. There's also a button to do it above the edit box and bellow Superman, it's the one with the cursive-ish font, you could just hit that and it will sign. 11:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) admin ummm sure i would like to be an admin 01:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ninjago minifigures introduced in 2012 * Sorry, but we don't do specific categories like that. RE: Sure, no problem. :) You should probably read the manual of style, it will probably help quite a bit. Also, I would recommend using as good spelling and grammar as you possibly can. Warn2 Please do not add confidential images to pages. If you continue to do so it will lead to a one week block. Thanks. 23:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocked * Sorry, not much I can do. It is his wiki, and I don't even have an account there. You would have to ask him yourself. * Nope. It was started by this guy, although he has been inactive for a while now. Re:Moving * We MAY be moving. We have not yet decided. But anyway, if we moved, we would be moving off wikia, not just to another wikia wiki. Chat Block I've been told that you were blocked because you were annoying people by advertising your wiki and for using foul language. I have asked the user who blocked you to explain themself further, and if they do not reply, I will unblock you in twenty-four hours. 22:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :On second thought, you've been warned. But do not continue to spam or use foul language, or you will be blocked again. 23:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :: blocked you on chat. Spam is a disruptive (annoying) commercial (advertising) message. 23:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) BARNSTAR!! I do not know? --LEGOCityManiac11 11:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The toy story pic on the monster fighters page was not necessary, please don't do that again. -User:Kingpinn2 im sorry but on my computer,it showed a picture of one monster fighter.its weird. Take a look at the buildingbricks wiki. I added some pages. If you would like me to delete them, ask.Sonofhades101 03:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Mr.brick is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :p :) :9 Mr.brick is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :p :) :9 froM Your freind cole mintz dueling You have been challenged! Go to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperSpyX/Dueling_RPG_challenge to accept/decline the challenge. 16:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Your custom theme I heard you were making a new custom theme! I heard that Bug was helping. Do you suppose I can make up some sets, and upload them? I'm very excited. Your account Hey, I blocked your AFD account as it impersonates Darth smith. Please don't do that, regardless of the day. Thanks, 22:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Talk Leave me a message bcuz of mythrun 0r talk on http://appleproducts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Selling Hey, are you interested in selling any of your Batman Lego sets 2008? Thanks. Categories 00:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}} RE: Actually User:Bob bricks kicked you, I just logged it for him. -- 23:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Why is chat so important to you? It's just a computer screen. Get over it. -- 23:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) You can't do that though :| I'm serious, I'm going to ask an admin to deal with you. -- 01:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Your lack of maturity is probably why you are banned so often and messaging me these often pointless messages. -- 01:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: I unblocked you and blocked both CzechMate and Darth henry. And took away Henry's rights for now. Your message to zero... Seriously? Use common sense. -- 03:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban Brick, really? What did you think I meant, Most people were getting annoyed over you being so petty, towards the end you were just attacking czech. That is not acceptable, ergo, you got kicked. It is only for one week, those terms were given by czech, if it was up to me it would of been a month, so stop complaining and get over it. Also before you make a sockpuppet to try and fool us all, just think [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 10:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Now your insulting Zero, not good. Also User:I L0ve MeGA bLoKs11!!!!11!!!!1 was a joke a very good joke. Comeback? *sigh* For one, he was created with permission from admins and crats to be active during the 31st of march and 1st of April so I did nothing wrong. Second if I don't forget you made a sockpuppet too pretending to be wiki founder darth smith, which had no permission which therefore go shut down so get your facts right first then insult me. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 12:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mr.Brick#Your_account You were saying? [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 12:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Having read throught the comments you have made on Zero's talk page, the ban is extended to 2 weeks, it may go further, as we are discussing, thanks -- -- 03:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat... Critics Can we talk on critics chat? [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] 2 minutes... I will unblock you and go to critic chat.. you have 2 minutes to tellme why you should get to keep your rights andnot get blocked... [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] unblocked... go here unblocked go here: http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Re:unblocked... go here okay go here: http://securewikichat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat crohns If you supposedly have Crohns, tell me the symptoms you have and what Crohn's disease is. -- 10:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Hi I deleted your blog because all that was happening was it was attracting rather unpleasant comments from people. ~ CJC 17:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) your picture uploaded of the 2012 LOTR sets Hey there I just discovered that you have all of the new summer Lord of the rings sets. Please may I just ask where you purchased that from as I am a huge lord of the rings fanatic and I want to get the sets as soon as possible! If you could please tell me and possibly tell me which country you live in so I know what countries have these sets! Many thanks, --Jmlw123 20:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) jmlw123 Chat ban I have banned you from chat for you said to me using your sockpuppet Mistor Brick. Stop copying and pasting!! Just stop with buildingbricks! You don't even know how being the creator of the wiki works!! Stop saying Czech needs to go to hell and blocking people for no reason! Why did you stole greenninja and dif to your wiki??!! Yes but we are helping him and I still use this wiki.User:717dif717dif 13:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Avengers Hello Danny we are very happy that you joined the Avengers. Avengers Assemble!!!!! THEGREENNINJA1 14:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 Awesomeknight * Forum:Request for removal of rights- (multiple) However, also remember: Buddy.... I can't get you to talk on Bricki chat whats up? -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] {| style="border: 7px solid }; background-color: }; width:90%;" |rowspan="3" valign="top" style="width:5em"| http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/c/c2/250px-Hulksmashnocgi.jpg |rowspan="3" | |style="font-size: x-large; padding: 0; vertical-align: bottom; height: 1.1em;" | First place on Mr.Bricks Contest! |- |- |style="vertical-align: top; border-top: 3px solid crimson; height:5em;"| Congratulations, user! You've got first place in 'Mr.Bricks Contest! ' This award is given out by Mr.brick. Only first place get this! |- | Mr.Brick also added the following comment:You made first place! |- ---- Like it?--klintrin10 EPIC! 23:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Your 10 1. Colgatecity 2. Evanf 3. Bob Bricks 4. Awesomeknight1234 5. IMFAgent1 6. Sonofhades101 7. MunsterManiac 8. Topher Anderson 9. Mr.Legos 10. Czech: I wuv u Mr.Brick What's this site? http://www.thelegoshow.com/WhatsNew.html What's going on? Seriously? Dude were you lieing? I am ok if you were I just need to know Dude, please tell me I want to be your friend, and I have to know Nvm You don't trust me? Listen, I am sorry you don't trust me I thought you would, enough to tell me. I thought we put our fights behind us Request Do you mind if I become a part of your Avengers team, Mr.Brick?-MasterofBricks28 00:41, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Will you be a judge in my new contest-MasterofBricks28 01:51, May 27, 2012 (UTC)- (P.S Look in my blog.:]) In your Avengers team,since you said I could be in it, can I be Captain America?-MasterofBricks28 01:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC)- I am now Captain America then! -MasterofBricks28 20:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC)- HEY i heard i winned your cometision. What is my award i cant see where i can copy it to my user page.